50 SOMBRAS SS
by HanaYuaUchihaM
Summary: Adaptación del famoso libro 50 SOMBRAS DE GREY (libro 1) versión sasusaku CANCELADA. PASEN A VER MEJOR 50 SOMBRAS INTIMAS SASUSAKU
1. Chapter 1

50 SOMBRAS SS

Sakura Uchiha es una estudiante de literatura. Cuando recibe el encargo de entrevistar al exitoso y joven empresario Sasuke Uchiha queda impresionada al encontrarse ante un hombre atractivo, seductor y también muy intimidante. La inexperta e inocente Sakura intenta olvidarle, pero pronto comprende cuánto le desea. Cuando la pareja por fin inicia una apasionada relación, Sakura se sorprende por las peculiares prácticas eróticas de Uchiha, al tiempo que descubre los límites de sus propios y más oscuros deseos.


	2. Capítulo 2 SE CANCELA PASEN MI OTRA

Capítulo 1

Frunzo el ceño con frustración hacia mí misma frente al espejo. Maldito sea mi cabello, sencillamente no se comporta y maldita sea Ino Uzumaki por estar enferma y someterme a esta terrible experiencia. Debería estar estudiando para mis exámenes finales, que son la próxima semana, sin embargo, aquí estoy, intentando cepillar mi cabello para que luzca controlado. No debo dormir con el cabello mojado. No debo dormir con el cabello mojado. Recitando este mantra varias veces, intento, una vez más, tenerlo bajo control con el cepillo. Pongo los ojos en blanco con exasperación, y miro a la pálida chica con cabello rosa y ojos jade demasiado grandes para su rostro devolviéndome la mirada, y me rindo. Mi única opción es dominar mi caprichoso cabello con una cola de caballo y esperar que luzca semi-presentable.

Ino es mi compañera de habitación y ha elegido el día de hoy, de todos los días posibles, para sucumbir a la gripe. Por lo tanto, no puede asistir a la entrevista que había quedado de hacer, con algún magnate mega-industrial del que jamás he oído hablar, para el periódico escolar. Así que me he ofrecido voluntaria. Tengo exámenes finales con los que quemarme las pestañas, un ensayo que terminar, y se supone que vaya a trabajar esta tarde, pero no, hoy tengo que conducir doscientos sesenta y cinco kilómetros hacia el centro de Seattle para reunirme con el enigmático Gerente General de Uchiha Enterprises Holdings Inc. Como un excepcional empresario, y muy importante benefactor de nuestra universidad, su tiempo es extraordinariamente precioso —mucho más precioso que el mío— pero le ha concedido una entrevista a Ino. Una verdadera oportunidad, me dice ella. Malditas sean sus actividades extracurriculares.

Ino está acurrucada en el sofá, en la sala.

—Sakura, lo lamento. Me tomó nueve meses conseguir esta entrevista. Tomará otros seis meses volver a programarla, y ambas nos habremos graduado para entonces. Como editora, no puedo dejar pasar esta oportunidad. Por favor —me ruega Ino con su áspera y adolorida voz. ¿Cómo lo hace? Incluso enferma, se ve pícara y hermosa, con el cabello rubio platinado en su lugar y los ojos azules brillantes, aunque ahora estén rojos y llorosos. Ignoro mi punzada de simpatía inoportuna.

—Por supuesto que iré, Ino. Deberías regresar a la cama. ¿Quieres algo de Nyquil o Tylenol?

—Nyquil, por favor. Aquí están las preguntas y mi mini grabadora. Sólo presiona "Grabar" aquí. Haz notas, lo transcribiré todo.

—No sé nada de él —murmuro, intentando y fallando en suprimir mi creciente pánico.

—Las preguntas te ayudarán. Ve. Es un largo camino. No quiero que llegues tarde.

—De acuerdo, me voy. Regresa a la cama. Te hice algo de sopa para que calientes más tarde. —La miro fijamente, con cariño. Sólo por ti, Ino, haría esto.

—Lo haré. Buena suerte. Y gracias, Saku… como de costumbre, eres mi salvavidas.

Recogiendo mi cartera, le sonrío irónicamente, luego salgo directo al auto. No puedo creer que haya dejado a Ino convencerme de esto. Pero entonces Ino puede convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa. Será una periodista excepcional. Es elocuente, fuerte, persuasiva, argumentativa, hermosa… y es mi amiga más,

Los caminos están despejados cuando salgo de Vancouver, Washington, hacia Portland y la interestatal 5. Es temprano, y no tengo que estar en Seattle hasta las dos de la tarde. Afortunadamente, Ino me ha prestado su Mercedes CLK deportivo. No estoy segura de que Wanda, mi Viejo VW Beetle, conseguiría hacer el trayecto a tiempo. Oh, conducir el Mercedes es divertido, y los kilómetros se desvanecen cuando piso el acelerador al máximo.

Mi destino son las oficinas centrales de la empresa internacional del Sr. Uchiha. Es un enorme edificio de veinte pisos, con cristales curvados y acero, una fantasía arquitectónica utilitaria, con las palabras "Uchiha House" escritas discretamente en acero sobre las puertas delanteras de vidrio. Faltan quince minutos para las dos cuando llego, enormemente aliviada de no llegar tarde mientras camino hacia el enorme —y francamente intimidante— vestíbulo de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca.

Detrás del sólido escritorio de arenisca, una muy atractiva y bien arreglada rubia me sonríe amablemente. Está usando la chaqueta grisácea y camisa blanca más nítidas que alguna vez he visto.

—Estoy aquí para ver al Sr. Uchiha. Soy Sakura Haruno representando a Ino Uzumaki.

—Discúlpeme por un momento, Srta. Haruno —Ella enarca una ceja ligeramente mientras espero tímidamente en frente suyo.

Estoy empezando a desear haber pedido prestado uno de los blazer formales de Ino en lugar de usar mi chaqueta azul marino. He hecho un esfuerzo y me he puesto mi única falda, mis cómodas botas marrones hasta la rodilla y un suéter azul. Para mí, esto es inteligente. Pongo una de las hebras de mi cabello tras mi oreja mientras pretendo que ella no me intimida.

—Se espera a la Srta. Uzumaki. Firme aquí por favor, Srta. Haruno. Use el último ascensor a la derecha, presione el piso número veinte. —Me sonríe amablemente, divertida sin duda, mientras firmo.

Me entrega un pase de seguridad que tiene la palabra "VISITANTE" estampada muy firmemente en el frente. No puedo evitar esbozar una sonrisilla. Sin duda es obvio que sólo estoy de visita. No encajo aquí, en absoluto, suspiro para mis adentros. Agradeciéndole, camino hacia la zona de ascensores más allá de los dos hombres de seguridad que están mucho más inteligentemente vestidos que yo con sus trajes negros bien confeccionados.

El ascensor me sacude con una velocidad al límite hacia el piso número veinte. Las puertas se abren y estoy en otro gran vestíbulo, de nuevo, de cristal, acero y arenisca blanca. Me veo frente a otro escritorio de arenisca y otra joven rubia vestida impecablemente de blanco y negro, se levanta para saludarme.

—Señorita Haruno, ¿podría esperar aquí, por favor? —Señala a una zona de espera con sillas de cuero blanco.

Detrás de las sillas de cuero hay una espaciosa sala de reuniones con paredes de vidrio y una mesa de madera oscura igualmente espaciosa, rodeada con al menos veinte sillas a juego. Más allá de ellas, hay una ventana que va desde el piso hasta el techo con una vista del cielo de Seattle que deja ver toda la ciudad hacia el Sound4. Es una vista sorprendente y estoy momentáneamente paralizada por ella. Wow.

Me siento, rebusco las preguntas en mi cartera y las reviso, maldiciendo para mis adentros a Ino por no darme una corta biografía. No sé nada de este hombre al que estoy a punto de entrevistar. Él podría tener noventa o treinta años. La incertidumbre es mortificante y mis nervios vuelven a la superficie, poniéndome inquieta. Nunca he estado cómoda con las entrevistas cara a cara, prefiero el anonimato de una discusión grupal en la que me puedo sentar inadvertidamente en la parte trasera de la habitación.

Para ser honesta, prefiero mi propia compañía, leyendo una clásica novela británica, acurrucada en una silla en la biblioteca del campus. No sentada y retorciéndome nerviosamente en un colosal edificio de cristal y piedra.

Pongo los ojos en blanco para mí misma. Cálmate, Haruno. Juzgando por el edificio, que es demasiado frío y moderno, presumo que Uchiha está en sus cuarenta: delgado, bronceado y rubio para encajar con el resto del personal.(cof cof Naruto xD)

Otra elegante rubia impecablemente vestida sale de una gran puerta a la derecha. Respirando hondo, me pongo de pie.

— ¿Señorita Haruno? —pregunta la última rubia.

—Sí

—El Sr. Uchiha la verá en un momento. ¿Puedo tomar su chaqueta?

—Oh, por favor. —Lucho para quitarme la chaqueta.

—¿Le han ofrecido algún refresco?

—Um… no. —Oh, Dios, ¿la Rubia Número Uno está en problemas?

La Rubia Número Dos frunce el ceño y le da una mirada a la joven mujer detrás del escritorio.

—¿Le gustaría té, café, agua? —pregunta, volviendo su atención nuevamente a mí.

—Un vaso de agua. Gracias —murmuro.

—Sayu, por favor tráele a la Srta. Haruno un vaso de agua. —Su voz es severa.

Sayu se levanta inmediatamente y se escabulle tras una puerta al otro lado del vestíbulo.

—Mis disculpas, Srta. Haruno, Sayu es nuestra nueva interna. Por favor, siéntese. El Sr. Uchiha la verá en cinco minutos.

Sayu regresa con un vaso de agua helada.

—Aquí tiene, Srta. Haruno.

—Gracias.

La Rubia Número Dos camina hacia el gran escritorio, sus tacones haciendo eco en el piso de arenisca. Se sienta y ambas continúan con su trabajo.

Tal vez el Sr. Uchiha insiste en que todas sus empleadas sean rubias. Me estoy preguntando ociosamente si eso es legal, cuando la puerta de la oficina se abre y un hombre afroamericano alto, atractivo, elegantemente vestido y con cortas rastas sale. Definitivamente me he puesto la ropa equivocada.

Él se da la vuelta y dice a través de la puerta: —Golf, esta semana, Uchiha.

No escucho la respuesta. Él se da la vuelta, me ve, y sonríe, sus oscuros ojos arrugándose en las esquinas. Sayu ha saltado de su silla y llamado el ascensor. Parece lucirse al saltar de su asiento. ¡Está más nerviosa que yo!

—Buenas tardes, señoritas —dice él mientras sale por la puerta deslizante.

—El Sr. Uchiha la verá ahora.

—Srta. Haruno. Puede pasar —dice la Rubia Número Dos. Me pongo de pie temblorosamente, intentando suprimir mis nervios. Recogiendo mi cartera, abandono mi vaso de agua y me abro paso hacia la puerta parcialmente abierta.

—No necesita tocar, sólo entre. —Ella sonríe amablemente.


End file.
